


[Podfic] Broken

by froggyfun365



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/M, First Time, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds an outlet for his grief in a most unexpected source. Spoilers: Up to 3.02</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95252) by [Mercury32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury32/pseuds/Mercury32). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/y521g9pr8n8rps4kq3dd3fz5xjt5zanr). Duration: 00:05:00, 04.58 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
